The present invention relates to a floor lamp plug device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a floor lamp plug device which can be inserted in a ground quickly.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional floor lamp plug device comprises an inner threaded hole 11, a through hole 12 communicating with the inner threaded hole 11, a branch wire 2 passing through the inner threaded hole 11 and the through hole 12, and the branch wire 2 having a connection end A connected to a main wire 3. Since the conventional floor lamp plug device is made of iron, the device will be rusted after a long period of usage. Furthermore, the connection end A of the branch wire 2 is disposed out of the conventional floor lamp plug device. Therefore, it is very dangerous to touch the connection end A during raining .